


They Keep Coming With The Tide

by CopperCrane2, elianthos



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, F/M, Fanfiction and Fanart, Gen, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka - Freeform, Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2019, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/pseuds/CopperCrane2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos
Summary: As strange and orange cartoonish-cat phones begin to wash up mysteriously on the beach of Seneca Zion's isolated, little village, two Senshi - the great guardians of Crystal Tokyo - are dispatched to handle the situation.This is about the night he met one of them.QUICK UPDATE: we truly apologize for the wait but we both had to prioritize some RL and fandom engagements and now covid has put further wrenches in our plans. Just know that chapter #1 is mostly ready and fanart is in the shaded sketch stage. Charlie and I will publish this collab eventually :,> .
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Kudos: 3
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Reverse Mini Bang 2019





	They Keep Coming With The Tide

Also coming soon!


End file.
